Heritage
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.
1. Transformation

Beware to all readers: This is during Crisis Core and before the point where Sephrioth goes insane. If you don't like this nicey side of him, leave if you wish. For those of you still here, welcome, this my first fic and it is Genesis/OC oriented. Some characters may be OOC at some points.  
I have come across that dreaded thing we like to call writers block and in need of assistance. Have any ideas, let me know! Last but not least, Read and Review please! _Italics_ are thoughts by Kit or mindspeech between her and Sora.

Reno: Arn't you forgetting something?  
Me: Like what?  
Zack: copyrights.  
Me: Do I have to?  
Reno: Yes.  
Me: Oh alright. **I do not own any characters that are not mine. Kit and Sora Mitchells are mine. All others are owned by Squareenix. Any effort to sue me will result in not getting a cent as I am doing this out of amusement, not for my own profit.** How was that?  
Reno: You could have done better. Oh did I say that out loud?  
Zack: Run man! She's pissed.  
:Reno runs away, me on his heels, swinging Zack's Buster Blade.:  
Zack: Hey! That's mine! :runs after them:

* * *

Kittiana Mitchells was sitting at her laptop, surfing the net and listening to her music. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead before it slipped into eyes that glowed from the new Crimson mako. She was the first and only one for the moment who had received it.

She had been trying to resist the effects the new mako was doing to her when it finally became too much. The Academy's only female cadet collapsed to the blue carpeted floor, sweat now pouring from her forehead.  
In her pain, she reached for her mental link to her brother. She hoped he was in a state of sleep where he could hear her.  
_  
'Sora, get Gen-sensei. Hurry!'_ In the next room, Sora Mitchells jerked awake. He felt his sister's pain through the mindlink that came from their family bond.  
_  
'Sis! What's wrong?'_ He asked as he threw on a shirt and ran bare-foot out of the cadet's building, across the cold asphalt to the complex used by SOLDIER operatives, and up to her mentor's apartment, knocking franctically.  
_  
'Hojo's new mako.'_ She replied, a wave of pain roaring through her. Through their link, he heard her whimper. As soon as a sleepy Genesis opened the door, Sora relayed the message. The older man's eyes opened wide.

"It wasn't supposed to happen for another couple years! She's saying the new mako caused an early activation?" He asked as they they ran back to Kit's bedroom. They burst in the door to find her on her hands and knees, a pained feral growl emitting from her throat through clenched teeth.

"Sora, stay back." Genesis told him, walking forward and kneeling next his student. Sora watched as Genesis held his sister as she went through the transformation that marked all females of their family: growing a cat-like tail, eyes turning to a cat-like slit, nails turning to claws, human ears turning cat-like, human canines becoming feline fangs, and wings emerging from the back.  
When the transformation was complete, Kit's face was pressed against Genesis' shirt, crying out her pain.

"Nobody told me it was gonna hurt." She whined, her voice muffled by Genesis' shirt. Sora hugged her shoulders.

"Shh little one. It's all over." Genesis patted her back. He looked up at Sora, "Where's your Ice materia?"

"I'll get it. The amount of pain varies." Sora told her, going into his room to get his materia.

She felt Genesis nod against her cheek. "If you hadn't had your training, it would have been worse." He added, taking the light blue globe from her brother. Without saying a word to activate the materia, her extended a hand over the base of her tail. A fine mist emerged from his hand to coat the base of her tail, reducing the pain. Hearing her sigh in relief, her repeated the process with the base of her wings, base of her ears, and fingertips where her claws emerged.

"Better?" He asked, handing the materia back. Sensing her brother was back in his room replacing the materia in it's place, Kit gave Genesis a quick peck on the cheek. Through their training, she had aquired an affection for him.

"It doesn't hurt as much now, thank you sensei." She plopped down on the floor beside him and examined her new features. "Ya know, the wings could become an advantage in combat if only I could figure out how the art of flying worked."

"You know the cadets are going to hate you even more now, right?" Sora informed her, walking back into the room and sitting on her bad.

She gave him a look. "Do you think I care?" She retorted. "If they don't like me, then they can kiss my furry black tail. Besides, I'm gonna beat 'em all in the end anyway." She added with a flick on her tail.

Genesis crossed his arms and looked back at her. "So to earn your place in SOLDIER, you're going to beat every cadet?" He asked, looking amused.

"Nah, I'm gonna hit' em all at once at the same time." She grinned.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, sister dear?" Sora asked.

Her grin got bigger as she dropped the bomb. "Challenge Sephrioth." It took a moment for both males to digest the two simple words.

"What?! Are you nuts? Challenging the General, you're out of your mind!" That was the expected reaction from Sora. They both looked at Genesis, who was leaning against her bed, arms folded and looking thoughtful.

"Com'on Gen-sensei, tell her it's suicide to challenge him!" Sora was desperate to get her teacher to his side.

"At her current levels, it might actually be possible to give him a worthy fight." He mused.

Kit grinned and Sora's jaw dropped.

"Sora, dear brother, think about it: with my abilities doubled from the Crimson Mako and then doubled again by the transformation, it would make me a worthy advarsary for the General. " Kit explained.

"But before you go challenging anybody, you're going to have to learn how to use your new abilities." Genesis pointed out.

Kit threw her arms around his neck. "And that's why I have the best teacher in the Academy."

Sora stretched and yawned. "Are you goning to be okay now?" He asked. He wanted to be sure his sister was going to be alright before he went back to bed.

"I know you have to get up early for combat training, and you need all the sleep you can get. Go to sleep, little brother, I'll be fine."

He yawned again. "Alright then. You get to sleep too, you hear?"

"I will Sora, promise. Get back to your bed." She promised.

"See you two in the morning then." Sora replied as the door closed behind him. They heard the audible thump as he hit the bed.

Genesis groaned as he stood. "Goddess, I'm getting old."

"You are not!" Kit protested, leaping to her feet.

Genesis put an arm around her shoulders. "Dearheart, sometimes your antics make me feel older than I am." He gave a gentle squeeze to show he was teasing.

"Zack is worse than I am!" Kit cried in a whisper so as not to wake her brother.

He chuckled. "True. If Fair's worse than you, I would hate to be in Angeal's boots when Zack has one of his psychotic episodes."

She looked up at him, amusement twinkling in her amber cat-eyes. "You're wide awake, arn't you?"

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"The Humor Bug usually doesn't bite you until you're on your third cup of coffee." She replied.

"Speaking of coffee, I would like a cup. Why don't you get dressed, come up to my apartment and I'll make us breakfast?" He sensed her hesitation and added. "Don't worry dearheart, I plan on getting Angeal and Sephrioth up. I believe their advice might be helpful in figuring out to do about training your new abilities."

"I'll be up there Gen." She promised as she closed the door behind him. Kit poked her head in the connecting door to check on her brother. She went in a pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Thank you squirt." She whispered, kissing his forehead. On her way back to her room, she spotted his jar of sword polish peeking out form under his bed. Smiling, she picked it up and placed it on the polishing cloth that lay next to his weapon. She had a feeling he was going to need it.

Tiptoeing back to her room, she quietly shut the door behind her, and set about looking for an outfit to wear. A short search of her drawers turned up her favorite pair of black jeans that had a chain dangling from one beltloop to another over one pocket, a black t-shirt, and her hairbush. She fixed her long raven hair into a rough pony as she shoved her feet into her combat boots. On her way out the door, she grabbed her jacket. It was like Genesis' red leather jacket except it was black.

As she walked across the compound, she threw the jacket around her shoulders to hide her wings from an early morning patrol and to ward off the chill.

Arriving at her teacher's apartment, she gave her customary knock: three-pause-three.

"It's open." She heard him call from the other side of the door.

She walked in, draped the jacket on the back of the couch, helped herself to a glass of orange juice then sat down on a bar stool at the counter and watched him. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Angeal and Sephrioth walked in.

"Morning Kit." Angeal greated her.

"Mornin' 'geal. What has Zacky been up to?"

"Usual: driving me nuts." He replied, sitting next to her. He looked at her new features. "What caused it?" He asked.

"Hojo." Kit said by way of answer.

"New Mako?" Sephrioth asked.

Kit only nodded. "I've been trying to fight the effects since yesterday evening. It finally overpowered me and activated the transformation process of the Mitchell females when they came of age." Kit explained. The two men nodded.

"Let's see your spread."

Kit stared at Angeal. "Huh?"

"Your wingspan, dearheart." Genesis replied, flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"Oh." She walked to the middle of the living room and spread her raven wings to their full 16 foot length. Angeal and Genesis walked around to her back to examine her wings.

Genesis tapped the elbow joint of the wing. "Flex here if you will dear." Taking a minute to figure out how, she willingly bent the wings up and down for their inspection. Enjoying the movement, she flexed the rest of her wings, rising in the process. She didn't notice she was rising until her ears brushed the ceiling. Startled, she stopped moving her wings and dropped to the floor.

Genesis and Angeal chuckled while Sephrioth smiled. "Looks like you figured out one aspect of the art of flight: how to get into the air." Genesis told her.

"How many parts are there?" She asked.

"Two. Get into the air and moving while flying." Angeal told her.

"How do you know so much about flying?" Kit asked, slowly folding her wings to her back. They ached a little from that short flight to the ceiling.

"When me and Angeal were young, we found a hawk mother and chick pair. The mother had been shot by a hunter." Genesis told her, noticing the slight pain and rubbing the wing joints. "The more you practice, the stronger your flying muscles get, the less they'll hurt."

"So we took the little bird home and took care of him until he was able to fly." Angeal added.

"It shouldn't be too hard to teach you flight combat. What do you think Angeal?" Sephrioth replied, taking her hand and tapping her claws, testing their hardness.

"Shouldn't be too hard. We'll collect the rest of the team and head to Level 14 later." Angeal answered. By 'rest of the team', Angeal meant Cloud and Zack. When group field training was called for, Kit, Zack and Cloud usually teamed up since Kit's and Zack's mentors were friends. And since a third full member was called for, Sephrioth usually took the post.

"We've got Capture the Flag combat tomorrow, right?" Kit asked as Angeal studied her feline eyes. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He broke into a grin and stuck his back out at her.

"That's actually this evening." Genesis replied, putting plates on the bar where they were taking a casual breakfast. Capture the Flag Combat was were two teams of three worked together to immobolize the other team, capture their flag, and return to their own base in the fastest time. It taught teams to work together and how to how to cover each others weaknesses with their own strengths. "But we should have enough time beforehand to work with you. We don't have anything the rest of the day to do, do we?" Genesis added, looking to his two friends.

"Nope." Angeal replied.

"Not that I know of." Sephrioth answered.

"It's set then. Once Cloud and Zack wake up and have breakfast, we'll head to level 14 and work on your new abilities and balancing it out among the other two. Once I know Lazard's up and moving, I'll call him and reserve the room for training." Genesis concluded.

And that's where they were two hours later, in the holographic training room on level 14. They had chosen Junon Canon for the arena.

"Do you still remember how to get into the air?" Angeal inquired. In answer, Kit spread her wings and shot upward. She hovered a good 50 feet above their heads. Zack was openmouthed in awe.

"Cool!" She heard him say.

"Try diving." Angeal told her in the earpeice she wore. Tucking her wings in halfway, she rocketed toward them. Right before she slammed into the canon, she unfurled her wings and lightly dropped to the surface.

" 'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'" Leave it to Genesis to quote a verse of Loveless.

Looking at each other, Kit and Sephrioth smiled and chorused, "Prologue, Loveless."

"Not bad. Now dive off the end on the canon, open your wings and let the air lift you."

"Okey Dokey." Kit broke into a grin, running and taking a flying leap off the end and dove, flipping and rolling as she went. A good 20 feet before she slammed into the docks below, she unfurled her wings with a snap, soaring up with the movement. As she rose to their level, she broke out laughing. The force of the outburst rolled her backwards in the air.

"Ahh. That was fun. Gotta do that again sometime." Kit breathed through her laughter.

"Showoff!" Zack told her as she touched down.

"I'm a showoff and you're the clown, so what?" She retorted, slowly moving her wings, easing the cramps that had formed.

"Wings hurt?" Genesis asked, rubbing the spots where wings connected to back. She flet warmth sink into the muscles and ease the screaming pain.

"Just gimme a few minutes rest, and I'll be back up there." She replied. A few minutes later, Kit was back in the air.

"Let's try some attack and defend." She heard Sephrioth tell her. With her keen sight, she saw Angeal and Genesis lift their hands. Fireballs flew from Genesis' hand while ice crystals emerged from Angeal's. Sephrioth flew toward her, his katana drawn. She drew her double bladed sword, Kitsune, and activated it's special feature: a press of a button on the hilt swung one blade around 180 degrees to become a double-bladed staff. She swung it to the ready position.

She bared her fangs in a grin. "You want some ya old geez? Come get some!" He flew at her, Mesamune swinging. Kit blocked and ducked every swing along with every fireball and ice crystal.

"Not bad youngling. But can you handle Mesamune's full power?" He asked.

"You mean you weren't using it's full power? Now I feel insulted." Kit pouted. "I wasn't using my full power either." She shrugged. She grinned fangs again. "Now, I will." She growled, streaking toward him. Her keen ears caught Zack's whistle of appreciation.

"Damn, she's fast." She heard Angeal tell Genesis through the mike.

"You were not lying when you told me about her speed. Or power." Sephrioth told Genesis as Kit struck. He almost didn't get Mesamune up in time to block. Blocking sword with katana jarred his arm. She darted to the side and stuck again. He lept back a split second before her blades cut him. He noticed her cat-eyes start to glow red. 'Aw shit.' He thought. She was in danger of losing control and didn't know it. Angeal must have noticed it too, for an ice shard streaked toward her, slamming into her back and freezing her from her torso down. She looked down in suprise.

"Why didn't I sense that?" She asked as her frozen body gently landed on the canon.

"You weren't supposed to. You almost went out of control."

"I did? Damn, that's not good." She whispered, her voice shaking with fright and breaking free of her ice prison, streaked out of the room, breaking up the hologram in the process. Her two teammates watched her retreating form.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zack asked, concerned for his friend.

"She just got scared, she'll be fine." Genesis replied. "I hope. I'm going to see it I can find her." He added walking out of the room, cellphone in hand, already dialing.

* * *

Me: Little quick note guys, This is going to be under constant review and editing to make it better.  
Zack: So check back often!  
Reno: As always, Read and Review!

Well, what do you think so far?


	2. Planning

Me: As previous, I do not own. Squareenix does.  
Reno: But you wish you did, right?  
Me: Got that right. Sadly, I don't. You got to work with what they give you.  
Zack: As always, Read and Review guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sora?" Genesis walked through though the compound, having searched every place where his student could be.

"What's up Gen?"

"Where's your sister?"

"What happened?"

"We were testing her powers and she almost went out of control. She got scared and ran off. I need you to tell me where she is so I can see if she's okay." Genesis explained.

A moment's pause. "Academy roof."

"Thank you Sora."

"Gen?"

"Yes?"

"She's scared out of her wits. I don't think she wants to use her powers anymore." Sora told him.

"Can I see her?"

"You're the only one she wants to see right now." Sora replied. She must really be scared if she only wanted to see her teacher.

"Please tell her I'm on my way."

"I did." Sora hoped his older sister was going to be okay. He'd never felt her this frightened. It worried him.

A few moments later.

"Kit?"

Kit lifted her head from her knees where she was hiding in a shadowed corner, her wings wrapped around her, hiding her from normal view.

"Gen?" She folded a wing so he could see her. He could see the tears of fear in her eyes. He went to her and sat by her side, gathering her in his arms. He wiped a tear from her eye.

"You okay?"

"I don't want to use my powers anymore!" She wailed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You've got them now, they can't be given back." He explained softly.

"Then what are we going to do? I don't want to lose control of my powers. I don't want to be called a monster. I've worked too hard to get where I am to turn back now." Kit told him, looking up at him, tears still in her eyes.

He wiped away a tear and kissed her forhead. "We'll figure out something dearheart. I know we will." He rubbed one of her ears to get her to calm down. As expected, she calmed and a soft purr emitted from her throat. "I think you're more feline than you think." He chuckled softly against her neck. His warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

Something was going on and it wasn't the mako. Experimenting, she nuzzled his neck, earning a faint moan in return.

_'Well I'll be damned.'_ Kit mused, drawing back to look at him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He replied. Some unseen force was drawing them together until their lips connected. At first, Kit was a little startled, then she warmed to it. He deepened the kiss and she willingly followed him to bliss. She could sense the air crackling around them.

_'Student -teacher romances are forbidden.'_ She thought.

_'No, they're not. They just don't happen often. When it does, the romance has a good chance of lasting. I was wondering when it was gonna happen. Treat him right sister.'_ Sora told her.

"I wonder what the guys will say when they find out." Genesis mused, holding his new love close.

"Truly, I really don't care." Kit replied, leaning against him. "Sora just told me he's known this was going to happen."

"Did he now?" She nodded. "So I gather we have his blessing?" She nuzzled his neck. "I'll take that for a yes." He replied, going back in for another heat searing kiss.

Little did she know that her transformation would lead her and her team to the biggest adventure of thier life.

* * *

That afternoon.

Kit sat on the Academy roof, legs crossed and eyes closed, her hands laying in her lap, meditating. She had decided meditation was the best way to learn to control her powers. Her wings were spread out behind her, catching the last of the suns rays.

"Better hope you don't fall asleep." She heard a familiar voice tease. She opened her eyes to find fellow team member Zack Fair standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zack."

"We came up here to see if you were alright. Genesis wasn't the only one worried about you, the whole team was." Zack's mentor, Angeal replied as they sat next to her.

"I'm fine now. The whole episode just scared the shit out of me."

"You don't get scared often, do you?" Angeal asked. Zack was too fascinated by her wings, watching them move.

She shook her head. "Once in a blue moon maybe, but not as scared as I got earlier. Sora might suprise me every now and then, but that's it." Feeling michevious, she batted Zack on the head with the wing he was watching, taking him by suprise. "That's what you get for not paying attention, pup."

"Since you didn't come down for lunch, we came up here to see if you wanted to go out for dinner." Zack asked.

"Who's buyin'?" Kit asked, stretching out her legs.

"Me." Angeal replied.

"Cool. I was starting to get hungry." Kit stood and collected her jacket, swinging it around her shoulders, hiding her wings from view. "Since I didn't show for Capture the Flag combat, who took my place?" Kit asked as they headed down to the lower level.

"Kunsel." Angeal answered.

"But it just wasn't the same without you." Zack told her.

"I know it wasn't pup. I didn't think it was wise if I went in without having full control of my powers." Kit replied, playfully tugging on the raven spike that hung over his eyes.

"It wouldn't have been wise." Sephrioth told her as he, Genesis and Cloud met them on the lower level.

"When you asked us to replace you, you dissapeared. Even Sora wouldn't tell me where you were. All he said was that you were doing something important. Where'd you go?" Genesis asked as she, Sephrioth, and Cloud climbed into his car.

"Academy roof. Me and Sora know how to meditate, having learned from our grandmother. Once I got over my fright, that's where I went until Angeal and Zack found me." Kit explained. "I feel a little bit better about using my power. But it's going to be a long while until I feel totally safe using them."

Sephrioth handed her a folder over his shoulder. "After training, the three of us did a little research on your family history." Kit opened the folder and started skimming the information.

Her jaw dropped and an ear went back in confusion. "Two questions: One, where did you find all this and Two, Wa?"

"From what we found out, your mother had left you an amulet that would help you control your powers. She had predicted that your powers would be the strongest of the family line and you were going to need help to hold those powers in check until you could control them on your own." Genesis explained.

"But where is it?" Kit asked.

"No one knows. But she left clues for you to follow to its location. As for the answer to your first question, we got help from a family friend of yours." Angeal told her as they walked into the resturant and chose a spot on the patio veranda.

"Who? And where do we start?"

Genesis replied," Reeve Tustei, an old friend of your father's."

"Not sure, but the materia she left you might help us." Sephrioth replied.

"That explains why there's so much info, nosy bugger. But he's a good guy, I like him. you mean Bahamut?" She only had two: Bahamut, the one from her mother and her own Transformation materia.

Angeal nodded. "From what we gathered, he was your mother's favorite."

"What do you mean by 'help us?'" Kit asked after they had ordered.

"Sora would have our asses if we let you do this alone" Zack grinned.

"True. So you guys are comming too?" Kit's eyes went wide with delight. An adventure with her friends, that was going to be fun!

"Of course. It'll be just like training in the field. We'll get it finalized by Lazard when we get back and we'll head out first thing in the morning."

Zack stared at his mentor. "'First thing in the morning?' Do we have to Angeal?" He whined. Kit snickered. She knew he hated to get up in the morning.

"Would you rather your team leader not have control over her powers?" Angeal retorted.

Zack's eyes went wide. "Good point."

Kit grinned mycheviously. "Ya know, I could wake you up with a couple ice cubes on your back. Or would a bucket of ice water work better?" She offered. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

Their orders were placed before them and Kit took a bite of her salad. "Since that's set, what are we going to do about controlling my powers if we get into trouble?"

"Bahamut may be able to help with that problem. Your Bahamut is different from the other summons as we discovered. Bahamut is actually the key to unlocking the power of the amulet. Once placed in the amulet, Bahamut will act as a guidance system, channeling your powers, allowing you full control. " Sephrioth told her. She nodded. It did make sense. Using his unused straw, Zack blew a paper ball at her. Kit balled up a used napkin and chucked it at him. She snickered when he gave a girly noise of disgust. It was so much fun when the two of them joked around!

"And unlike a regular bond between monster and master, your bond with Bahamut is different. It's more like the two of you are close best friends." Angeal said.

"Like you three?" Zack asked, muching on a fry.

"Exactly like us. Except her bond with Bahamut is stronger due do he being a powerful summon and a dragon at that." Sephrioth replied.

"From what I've read in mythology books, dragons are fiercly loyal to their human counterparts. I'm starting to believe that your Bahamut materia is the first as he has an individual personality while the others are like clones, no emotion at all." Genesis told her.

Kit looked at him. "You mean to say, you've read something else besides Loveless? I'm shocked." Just about everybody at the table snickered. He gave her a look and she grinned back at him. Kit fell into a thoughtful silence as they rest of the group settled into discussioin of earlier combat. She kept one ear glued to their conversation so when her opinion was asked, she could give it and not seem clueless. Throughout the meal, she sensed Genesis' eyes on her.


	3. Nightime Fun

Me: Again I do not own. The only ones I do are Kit, her borther Sora and the fact that her Bahamut materia has a soul. Also there is a mention of the Scary Maze Game. Credit to whoever came up with it.

Zack: Yes, Bahamut has a soul and he can talk too. Why are you mentioning the Scary Maze Game?

Me: His speech is in **bold**, and as a reminder thoughts and speech between Kit and Sora are in _Italics_. You'll see Zack, you'll see. :laughs evilly:

Zack: Uh-oh. When she laughs like that, you know it's not going to be good.

Reno: Bet it's funny, though. Read and Review folks!

Me: Trust me Reno, it is.

Chapter 3

Later that night.

Kit and Sora were in her room, discussing the events of the day. Kit had invoked Bahamut and the dragon had his head on her lap as she and Sora sat on her bed. The rest of the black dragon's body lay on the carpet next to the bed, long tail wrapped around his forepaws.

"So you're going away from Midgar to find an amulet mother left you?" He asked, looking through the files Kit had recieved from Sephrioth earlier that day.

Kit caressed Bahumut's head. "Yes. From what you saw in the files, Mother had predicted that my powers were going to be the strongest in the family history and she left an amulet for me to find that would help me keep them under control."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked.

**"There's no telling how many clues Kianna left behind for us to find. So there's no telling how long we'll be."** The dragon's voice was a soft growl.

Kit nodded. "That's why I'm upgrading my lap so it gets satellite. That way, I can stay in touch with you." She told him as she finished typing code and pressed the enter button.

"Will it fit in your bag?" Sora sked as they watched it upgrade.

"Should. If not, I'll make the puppy carry it." Kit grinned as the small computer dinged, alerting its owner that the upgrade was done. "Now to see if it was worth it." She picked up the laptop and opened the window.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as Bahamut wedged hmself out of the window and hovered on the other side. Sora leaped out after him and settled on the dragon's back.

"A little spot out of town that doesn't get phone service." Kit replied. A few miles out of town, she stopped. "Down there." Bahamut set down and Kit landed on his back. She opened the laptop and activated the connection. As expected, the connection went through. "We're golden!" She snickered. "I'm gonna scare the hell out of Zack." She typed up an email, attached a link, and sent it.

"What'd you send him?"

**"Knowing her, that scary maze game she came across one day."** Bahamut replied. He had turned his neck around so one gold eye could watch them.

Kit patted his neck. "You got it. Let's go, I wanna see his face when it happens." She answered lifting back in the air. They went back to the barracks and hovered outside Zack's window. They watched as Zack went through the game and as he got to the final level, they held their breath. When he finished and recieved his 'reward', cadets and dragon hightailed it back to Kit's room and collapsed into laughter.

"Wait till I tell Angeal in the morning! He's going to enjoy it as much as we did." Kit breathed.

"When that ugly-ass face showed up at the end, his face, priceless!" Sora and Kit bust out laughing again.

"He fell out of the friggin' chair!" Kit squealed, busting out laughing again.

**"You do know Zack is going to try to get you back for this right?"** Bahamut asked when his two human companions had calmed down a bit.

"I'm well aware of it Bahamut. It's going to be a prank war between me and him through the whole journey." Kit giggled as she shut down the laptop and put it in her bag along with it's cord. She also packed an extra battery in with her clothes. She went into a drawer, dug out the 250 gil she had and put it in her wallet.

Her ears flicked. "Speak of the devil incarnate. Here he comes." Just as she heard his footsteps stop before her door, she opened it.

"Heyya pup! What's up?" Kit grinned.

"That email, that was you wasn't it?" Zack pointed a finger at her.

"What email? I just packed my lap up. It's been shut down since this afternoon." She made her eyes huge and innocent- like.

"Yeah, uh-huh. I know it was you."

Kit leaned against the doorframe and examined her claws. "Point Mr. Fair?"

"This means war!" He declared and stormed back to his room.

"Since I started it, I'm gonna finish it!" She called after him. She snickered as she closed the door. "The die has been cast, let the fun begin!" She declared.

"Is there a motive behind this?" Sora asked.

"How else would I lighten the mood during travel? Plus it'll keep Zacky on his toes." Kit grinned.

**"If you want to be rested for tomorrow, you need to get some rest."** Bahamut told her.

Kit looked at the clock. "You're right. It's getting late. And you have combat training in the morning Sora."

The two settled down in Kit's room. It was their last chance to spend time with each other before Kit started her journey the next morning.

The next morning, Kit's alarm went off, waking both humans and dragon.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Sora told her, stretching.

Kit hugged him. "I wish I didn't have to go either little brother. But if I'm to control my power, I have to. You've still got a few hours of sleep before your training, go back to sleep." She recalled Bahamut. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"What?"

"Behave and keep Kunsel out of trouble." She hugged him again.

"I will."

"Stay safe. Love you." She told him as the door shut behind him.

**_'You're going to miss him.'_** Bahamut pointed out.

_ 'Yeah. But I have to do this.'_ Kit replied softly, picking up her pack and leaving her room to meet the rest of the group in the command room where they would meet up with Lazard.

* * *

Chapter 3! I'm on a roll! Chapter 4 commin at ya!

As always, Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Beginning

As usual, I no own. I realize that in Crisis Core, Cloud was an infantryman. Here, he's 3rd class. Told you guys some characters would be out of character. The Bahamut materia is the one from the playstation version, which is the only one I own.

Chapter 4- Beginning

Kit walked into the large room to find the rest of her team waiting for her. "Is everybody set?" Affirmative replies from everyone.

"Said goodbye to your brother?" Angeal asked.

Kit nodded, "It was hard but I can still keep in touch with him. I've upgraded my laptop so it gets a satellite connection. We tested it last night so I can keep him informed on what's going on."

"How can you test a satellite connection?" Larard asked.

"Easy, go to a spot that has no phone reception." She grinned.

"Do we even want to know how?" Genesis asked, having a feeling he knew how Kit had tested the connection.

"I sent an email to Zack. It was funny."

"That's what I thought. Did you happen to attach that maze link you were telling me about?"

Kit's grin got bigger and her cat eyes twinkled with unforgotten mirth. "You should have seen it! He fell out of his chair!" She giggled. Thankfully for her, Zack had fallen asleep on the table.

"I can imagine it." Angeal mused, looking at his charge and chuckliing.

"Back to the matter at hand. Do you know which direction to take?" Lazard asked.

Kit dug Bahamut out of her pocket and flipped it into the air, calling out the dragon. Bahamut appeared and settled behind his mistress and friend. The roomwas big enough to accomidate his bulk with out causing discomfort to the others.

She laid a hand on his head, giving a headknob a scratch. "I believe the reason why my mother gave me her prized summon was for him to lead us to the first clue that eventually, would lead us to the amulet that she had left me to control my powers." Kit explained.

** "Until we reach our destination, I will aid her in controling her powers if we happen to get into trouble." **Bahamut added, knowing the question the director was going to ask.

Lazard looked at the dragon with suprise. His jaw hung open. "How?" Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Kit grinned and held up the materia. "This is the first summon materia for Bahamut, so this Bahamut is the first summon monster of his kind. All the other Bahamuts are like his clones, with no soul and are easily manipulated to their holders every whim. This Bahamut though, he's different." Kit affectionally patted his neck. "He has a soul and so can think and speak for himself."

"Alright then. If you have the first Bahamut, then where are the other firsts?" Lazard asked.

Genesis shrugged. "Their whereabouts are unknown, sir."

"If you're interested in finding them, we'll keep a lookout. Though I doubt we'll find them." Angeal told him.

He nodded. "Do it. Now what about travel arrangements?"

"Way ahead of you, sir. We'll go by chocobo. Before my father passed and I joined SOLDIER, we raised chocobo's. Before I left, I left a couple Black Cocobo's in the care of a friend of mine from the races at the Gold Saucer. She told me they would be here before we left." Kit explained with a grin. Her phs went off. She looked at it. "Speak of the devil, that's her now, telling me they're here. Why don't we all head to the front and meet 'em."

"Are they relable?" Angeal asked as the group headed to the front. Bahamut had shrunk several sizes so he could sit on Kit's shoulder.

Kit's ears went back as she stared at him. "Out of all of them, two were raised by myself and Sora." She retorted as they walked out intro the morning sun. Bahamut resumed his natural form. She waved to the woman who stood next to five black chocobos. "Hey Ester." At the sound of her voice, the lead one picked up its head and looked at her. Giving a squeal of delight, it ran to her, butting her head. Kit threw her arms around its neck. "Akasha, hey girl." She turned ot the others and waved her hand to the rest of the black birds. "Gentlemen, these are your mounts for our journey. This is Akasha, the one I raised. Maurius," At the mention of his name, Maurius trotted over to Zack, nudging him. "is the one my brother Sora raised. The other three are Marina, Dragiel, and Riku. Those three were raised at the track, but they're just as good."

Zack patted Maurius. "I count five, but there are six of us. What about you?" In response, Kit flipped off her jacket and snapped out her wings.

"I'll fly. Me and Bahamut are gonna fly. Whenever I get too tired, I'll ride him." She replied simply. She looked at the chocobos, deciding which of her friends would best suit to ride which chocobo. She had already decieded that Genesis would ride Akasha as her favorite bird was most familiar with him. Akasha seems to have read her mind, for she walked over to Genesis and nudged him, cooing. He reached up and patted her neck.

"So I'm to ride Akasha?" He asked.

"So it seems. You know she likes you." As she watched, the other chocobos chose their human partners. As expected, Maurius walked up to Sephrioth, Dragiel chose Angeal, Marina nudged Cloud, and Kit giggled when Riku pounced on Zack. "Take a few minutes to get aquainted with your mounts then we'll move out." She told them, folding up her jacket and placing it in her pack which hung on Bahmut's back. While everyone else was getting to know their chocobo's, Kit did some wing movements to warm the muscles so they wouldn't cramp.


	5. On the Road

You guys know the drill, I don't own any of these characters except Kit, Bahamut's soul and Kit's brother Sora. **Bold** is Bahamut talkin'. I'm aware there was no mention of Cid Highwind in Crisis Core. But he's one of my favorite characters from the '97 playstation release so I had to fit him in somehow. The songs Redemption and One-Winged Angel belong to their proper artists

Chapter 5- On The Road

A few hours later, Kit and Bahamut was leading their team away from Midgar. The rest of the gang was spread out behind them in a V formation.

"Time to shine bud, where we headed?" She asked, once they were well away from Midgar. The dragon paused in his flight and closed his eyes. He started to glow as he sensed the direction. He opened his eyes and turned toward the North.

**"I'm sensing snow and cold weather. Our journey begins there."** He replied.

"The northern contindent? How are we going to get over there?" Cloud asked.

"We'll head to Junon and we'll see if we can get our hands on that airship I heard was stationed there." Kit replied.

"There's an airship at Junon?" Zack asked.

Kit nodded. "And if my info is correct, it rightfully belongs to a family friend of my dads."

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"Cid Highwind. After an incident in which my mother was involved, he didn't want anything to do with Shinra. Once he learns what I'm about to do, he'll give us his blessing when we get our hands on the Highwind." Kit explained with a grin as they resumed travel.

By nightfall, they were halfway to Junon and had decided to make camp for the night. While the rest were getting some sleep, Kit had chosen an outcrop above the campsite to keep watch on her friends below while she kept an eye out for trouble. She leaned back against Bahamut and breathed in the night air. Digging out her laptop from the pack by her side, she powered it up and waited for it to load the main page. Once her page loaded, she activated her playlist. 'Redemption' started playing softly as she leaned back against the dragon's back.

She was humming to the music of 'One-winged Angel' when her ears flicked, alerting her someone was approaching. She lifted her head and sniffed, picking up on the scent with the faint breeze. She recgonized who it was before he sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, leaning against him.

"Did you know Zack snored?" Genesis replied, putting an arm around her.

"If I didn't know, I do now." She grinned, wedging herself closer to him.

He looked over her shoulder at the playlist on her laptop.

"Does it really get satellite out here?" He asked. Kit pulled the laptop up onto her lap and opened her website.

"Fully functional internet." She replied with a grin as she flipped through a few of her favorite websites.

Something caught his attention and he pointed to the screen. "Wait, what was that?"

"What this?" With a click of a button, she had returned to the previous page, bringing up a website where she was logged in. "Just a little something. A simple cure for boredom." She added as way of explaination. "Devil's Ridge is an online action/adventure game where you can interact and talk with other players using a head mic." Just then, her laptop gave a ding.

"What was that?" Genesis asked.

"Just a friend I have on Devil's Ridge seeing what's up. He's a teammate actually." Kit replied as she dug out her headset and affixed it to her ear. "Redbaron, this is lildemon, go ahead."

"Little demon is right." He muttered in her ear. She poked him with a claw. He kissed her ear. "But your MY little demon."

"'demon kid, where ya been!" Kit lowered the volume so only they could hear.

"I've been busy Red, new training schedule. Right now I'm in the field on watchduty. What's been goin' on?"

"Without you everything's been a little hetic." He replied.

"Didn't I leave you in charge while I was gone?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, but most of them won't listen to me."

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes and I'll get right back to you."

"Redbaron on standby." Kit brought up the audio messaging page.

"Alright you little maggots, this is direct from your leader, Lildemon. While I was gone, I left my second in command Redbaron, in charge. He's telling me you refuse to follow his orders. Well here's a direct order from me: either you follow Redbaron's command until my return or I will terminate you. Upon termination, you will never be able to rejoin the Skyriders. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice leaked venom. With a few more taps on the keyboard, she set the message so it would play every time a Skyrider came online.

"Red, I'm back. Listen to this and tell me what you think." Kit said a few minutes later. As her second heard the message, she lifted her eyes from the screen to scan the area around the campsite.

"You're mad about this, arn't you?" Genesis asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Perturbed, yes. Full- out mad, no. While we were training, I had left Redbaron in command of the rest of the Skyriders. I come on today to find they're not listening to him." Kit growled softly.

"Skyriders who come on now will have no choice but to listen to me if they don't want to face your wrath." Red replied.

"Once they hear this direct order from me every time they log on, they will obey you if they don't want to be terminated." Kit replied.

"So you're not bluffing?" Red asked.

"Would I bluff with something as serious as this?" Kit retorted.

"Guess not. I have to admit, though, you scared me." Red told her.

"A reason why I'm commander." Kit grinned.

"Even though you formed the Skyriders, its actually a resaon why we don't mutiny. Even though you're a girl, you're a scary one when you get pissed."

Kit rubbed her neck. "Thanks, I think. I think I'm gonna log off, my eyes are starting to hurt."

"Alrighty lildemon, talk to you later."

"Lildemon signing out. Later Red." She logged off and reset her playlist, closing the screen once it started. She laid her head back against Genesis' shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't lying when I said my eyes hurt. This bright light from the screen was bothering my eyes. Once it gets daylight, I'll turn the contrast down." She muttered.

"Why don't you get a little sleep? I'll keep watch for a bit."

"Alright." Unfurling a wing, Kit wrapped it around them to keep off the chill of the night. "Don't let me sleep too long." She whispered before sleep took her.

**"Let her sleep. I get this feeling that by the end of this journey, before she can aquire the amulet, she will have a fight on her hands. And she will need all of the rest she can get to keep her strength up to its highest levels."** Bahamut told Genesis softly.

Genesis gently rubbed one of her ears. "I know. I get the same feeling. When are we going to tell her?"

**"Not until we're closer to our destination. I don't want her to fret over it as worring about the challenge will deplete her strength reserves."** The dragon replied, laying his head next to Genesis.

He laid a hand on the dragon's head. "Do you know if she'll win that fight?" He sounded a little worried.

Bahamut looked up at his mistress' teacher. **"You're worried."** He pointed out.

Genesis looked down at his beautiful student. "A little."

Bahamut gave a small nod. **"You care about her."**

"I do."

**"Doe she return the feelings?"**

"She does."

**"Then she will be triumphant for the love you share will give her the strength she will need when the time comes."** The black dragon told him.

Kit shifted against Genesis and a soft purr emitted from her throat. "I still can't help but worry about her."

Bahamut nudged him. **"It's natural to worry about someone if you love them. Just don't worry too much for she will pick up the vibes which, in turn, will cause her to question you and you will have to tell her before the right time."**

* * *

Thanks to QueenAlla (check out her collection of Reno drabbles titled 'There was a Turk called Reno.' It's funny.) for reviews!

Read and Review please!


	6. On the Road Again

Me: You guys know the drill, I do not own anything that Square Enix owns. All I own is Kit, Sora and Bahamut's soul.

Chapter 6 - On The Road Again

The next morning, the rising sun woke Kit from her peaceful slumber. Blinking at the bright light, she eased herself away from a sleeping Genesis. She tapped Bahamut's head. A eyelid opened, revealing a golden eye beneath.

"I'm going down to the river to catch breakfast." She told him in a whisper.

**"Alright."** He replied softly and went back to sleep. Kissing her lover on the cheek, Kit spread her wings and glided toward the river. Hovering above the stretch of water, she scanned the river below for decent signs of fish. Finding it decent enough to feed her and her friends, she tucked her wings in and dove, diving into the water and comming back up with an armload of fish. Kit deposited them in a heap on land and repeated the process twice more.

"Having fun?" A voice asked when she had come up with the last armfull of fish. She looked toward shore to see Sephrioth standing there.

She grinned. "What's the point of doing a little work if you can't have fun too? How long have you been watching me?" She asked as she deposited her last load and shook the water off of her wings.

He chuckled. "I saw you fly down here and I thought to keep watch in case something came by while you were under."

"Uh-huh, right. If something was comming my way, Bahamut would have seen it and came to protect me." She replied, pointing up to ledge where the dragon lay, his black head hanging over the ledge and golden eyes on them. "See?"

"I do." Something on the ledge caught his attention and he looked closer. "Who else is up there?"

"You're telling me you didn't notice anyone was missing from camp?" She asked as she gathered some sticks for a fire.

"Well, to tell the truth, I didn't look." He replied.

"It's Genesis. He came up there last night with the complaint that Zack snored."

"He wasn't lying, the puppy does."

"How can you and Angeal stand it? Even my keen hearing heard it from where I was." Kit told him as she prepared the fish for cooking.

"Earplugs." The General grinned.

"Why'd I even ask?" Kit smiled and looked up a her dragon companion and human lover. He was fully awake and both man and dragon were making their way to them. "Hey buddy, mind givin' me a light?" She asked Bahamut once they were at the site.

**"Certianly."** He replied, positioning himself close to the mound of firewood.

"You two might want to stand back a bit." Kit told her superiors. They quickly stepped back as Bahamut guaged the wind direction and changed position to compensate. A whip of the head and the flames produced were quickly comsuming the twigs. Kit quickly added larger pieces. "Thanks." She said, scratching the dragon on the head.

**"Did you happen to save me some?"**

"Yup. I even managed to catch a few of those giant catfish you like. They're over there." She told him, spearing the fish on sticks and setting them to cook on the fire.

**"Oh yay. Thank you."** The dragon nudged her cheek and happily lumbered over to his breakfast.

"Giant catfish?" Genesis asked, looking over at the pile.

"You wouldn't believe it. They're friggin' huge! Bahamut," The dragon lifted his head. "if you haven't eaten all the cats yet, show the guys how huge they are." Picking up a fish in a paw, he held it up by the tail. The fish was about as big Bahamut's head was. Maybe a bit bigger. They couldn't tell. The two men whistled. "Thank you dear."

"Are those large fish common here?" Angeal asked, walking up to them, only pausing to look at Bahamut's breakfast.

"Only if you know where to find them." Kit answered, folding her wings to her back.

"Was it either luck or pure chance that we happened upon them?"

"Pure luck I think. It's almost impossible to tell where they are because they're constantly on the move." Kit replied, turning the fish.

Half an hour later, the fish were done and Kit was devising ways to wake up Zack when her spikey-raven haired friend stumbled up to the group and plopped down next to the fire. Cloud wasn't too far behind him.

"Didn't have to wake him this time." Angeal grinned when he saw Kit frown in dismay.

She shrugged. "So I didn't get him on the first day, so what? There's plenty of time to do that. Foods up, guys. It's not gourmet, but hey, it's food."

* * *

Alittle short for my likes, but oh well. Read and Review!


	7. Northward Ho!

Chapter 7- Northward Ho!

A few hours later, the group was standing on the lower level of Junon. Before they had entered the seaside town, Kit had landed, donned her jacket to hide her wings and tail, and had recalled Bahamut.

"All of you keep on guard. You can relax, but keep sharp enough so you are aware of what's going on around you. And stay out of trouble if you can avoid it. Zack, you and Cloud stay together." Kit told them as the elevator was bringing them up to the city level.

"Sounds fun." Zack grinned, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"You guys can have your fun, just stay out of trouble if you can help it." Kit replied.

"What about you?" Cloud asked. Kit had to admit the blond youngster looked kinda cute in a pair of jeans and blue t-shirt. She had suggested that everyone go casual to avoid recgonition if anyone else was looking for the amulet as well. Which wouldn't suprise her if there were. Before she had left, she and Sora had checked on all info about the amulet. They had figured the worth of the amulet on regular markets would double, even triple, on the illegal black market.

"Me? I'm going to do a little snooping, find out what I can about that airship that's anchored here." Kit replied, adjusting the cap on her head that hid her ears. Once she was away from the hustle and bustle of the main city and in the clear, she would lose the cap, giving her ears the freedom they required.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Genesis asked as they walked out into the daylight. Zack dragged Cloud off somewhere and Sephrioth and Angeal walked into a nearby resturant for lunch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Once I'm in the clear, the hat will come off to free my ears and I'll call out Bahamut. But just in case." She took the dragon pendent from around her neck and tossed it to Genesis. "Whenever I get into trouble, you'll know."

"How?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and listen carefully." He did so and heard her voice in his head. _'You'll know.'_ He opened his eyes and was about to ask her a question. Grinning, she held up a hand and explained.

_'Easy, the pendent isn't just any old piece of jewelery. It's a mindlink connection. Whoever the owner gives it to, the two will be connected through the mind, meaning we can talk to each other without others around us hearing.'_ She grinned. She watched him focus on the link and a question emerged.

_'Can you do this with your brother?' _

_'Very good for a first time. Yes, me and Sora talked all the time through our link. But it wasn't because of the pendent. We could do it because it ran in the family.'_ She replied. _'I'm gonna get runnin. I'll meet up with you later at the hotel.'_ She added, turning to go into the shadows, when he grabbed her hand and swept her in for a kiss that made her knees go weak. He held her for a minute before letting her go.

_'Love you.'_ He mouthed, his mind telling her the words.

_'Love you too. Tell Zack whenever you see him, if he gets into trouble, I'm gonna kick his ass.'_ Kit replied, turning and darting into the shadows.

_'Will do.'_ She heard him tell her as a flash of light heralded the release of Bahamut. The large dragon shrunk so he could perch on her shoulder.

"Let's see where they stashed the Highwind." She told the dragon as she leaped up and climbed the ladder that led to the upper levels. Once up there, she flipped off her cap and stuck it in a pocket. She pricked her ears up to listen for the approach of footsteps as she moved along to upper levels to the docking bay. She had to freeze in place as a patrol strod by. When the patrol walked by, Bahamut slipped into her jacket to avoid being seen.

Approaching the hangers, she scrambled up to a side window and peered inside. Spotting the Highwind stationed inside she slipped in a side door and darted for the safety of the shadowed rear. For two hours, they hid behind a box and watched the movements of the people around the airship. After two hours, they noticed that there wasn't many people active with the ship.

_'Stealing the Highwind is gonna be way too easy.'_ She told Bahamut.

_**'Do you want to stir up some trouble then, make it more of a challenge?'**_

She shook her head, _'Nah, it's gonna get harder when we get her out of here.'_ She slipped out of the hanger and made her way back to the meeting spot.

"Well?" Angeal asked that evening once everyone had gathered in the room.

"Too easy. Hardly anyone there." She replied, her laptop on the bed infront of her, typing. Bahamut had his head on her lap and the rest of his body was on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" Zack asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Something that if I did it back home, would mean a demotion if I got caught." Kit replied, grinning fangs.

"Kit." The warning tone in Genesis' voice made her look at him. She knew he disapproved of her hacking into a computer system.

"Don't have a chocobo. I've hacked into the system and I'm checking the security schedule for the area around the Highwind. From what I see, we've got a fifteen minute window between shift changes at 6 tomorrow morning. And trust me, at my hacking skill level, I'd be extremely suprised if I got caught." She replied.

"Will fifteen minutes be enough?" Angeal asked. Kit sraightened and crossed her arms, thinking.

After a minute she replied, "Should be cause we'll be in the hanger before then. There's a shadowed spot in the back where we can lay low until the right time." A few taps on the keyboard and she was out of the hacked system, her backtrail purged from the system, to prevent anyone from following it back to her computer.

"What's the plan?" Sephrioth asked.

"Get in there about 5:00. Once there, I'll sneak abord and get everything set for liftoff. And once the nightguard leaves to go home," She nodded ot Angeal and Sephrioth, "you two to get the hanger doors open and the rest of you will get on. Once she's in the air, me and Bahamut will hit the air to keep watch for pursuit."


	8. Uh oh!

You guys know the copyright drill.

Chapter 8- Uh-Oh!

After getting some sleep, Kit lead her group up to the hanger at the designated time.

"Alright guys, in the back and wait for my signal." She told them as they slipped through the door. _'When I give the signal, make sure everyone gets on.'_ She sent Genesis. Being the last one to go through the door, he swept her in for a kiss.

_'I will. You be careful.'_ He told her, slinking into the shadows after the others.

_'Always.'_ She grinned and drawing her jacket around her, streaked toward the ship.

_**'Wait, I sense something.'**_ Bahamut told her. She darted into the shadow of the Highwind. She closed her eyes and sensed with him.

Her eyes popped open in suprise. What the hell was he doing here?

_'Gen, get everybody out of here now!'_ She commanded.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Don't ask questions, just get the hell out of here!' _She practically screamed in his mind. Seeing her friends run out of the hanger, she threw off her jacket and cap and unfurled her wings. Bahamut grew to his full size.

"I know you're in there, get your ass out here!" She snarled. One man emerged from the Highwinds cargo bay. She growled. Talon Saki. The man who had killed her father to get to her. Upon sighting him, Bahamut roared and spat a jet of flame over his head. "Talon. What do you want?" She spat.

"What have I always wanted? You." He replied, his voice as smooth as silk.

"I never understood it: Why did you kill my father if you wanted me?" She asked, going for her link with Genesis._ 'Keep everyone hidden.'_

_'What is it?' _He asked.

_'Not what, who. It's the guy who killed my dad.'_ She snarled.

"I killed your father so he wouldn't get in my way when I took you."

"But you weren't counting on my brother were you?"

"Minor setback. But now you're alone. And you're mine." He grinned an evil grin and advanced on her. She had to avoid a fight, for now at least. And she knew exactly how to do it.

"That's where you're wrong." She smiled. _'Gen, you and Seph, get in here. He thinks I'm alone. Let's show him I'm not.'_ Seconds later, Genesis and Sephrioth came back in and stood beside her, weapons drawn. Pretty impressive sight, to say the least.

Upon the appearance of the General, Talon gulped and stepped back. That was a good sign, Talon knew him. Bahamut sent another fireburst his way, making him back up some more.

"This is your only warning: leave her alone. Next time you try this, I will not hesitate to kill you." Genesis growled. To inforce the warning, Bahamut lunged forward, stopping short of Talon's face and snapped at him. Talon flinched at seeing Bahamut teeth up close.

"You cannot have your friends around you forever and when that time comes, you and your powers are mine." Talon snarled, beating a hasty retreat.

"We'll see about that." She huffed. "Get everybody on the Highwind, we need to move quickly and quietly. I have this bad feeling Talon will be on our tails during this whole journey." She told them, keeping her eyes peeled for a squad to investigate the noises. She noticed Genesis looking at her worridly. "Once we're in the air and out of danger, I'll explain about Talon and his obcession with me." _'Believe me, I don't like him either.' _She told him seperatly and saw him smile at her in agreement.

Recieving no trouble, they left Junon behind them, Kit and Bahamut flying alongside. As much as she didn't want to complicate the quest by having Talon on their tails, the fact that he was pleased her because she could finally seek revenge for her father's death.

* * *

~Read and Reviews guys! Let me know how I'm doin'!  
Reno: We now have a villian!  
Zack: But what does he have to do with Kit?  
Me: You'll find out next chapter Zack.  
Zack: But I wanna know now!  
Me: Tough, you'll have to read the chapter like everyone else.  
Zack: (pouts)  
Me: You'll live. Com'on Reno! I bet I can beat you at Guitar Hero!  
Reno: Yeah right! Let's go!


	9. Explainations

Zack: Don't make me repeat myself.

Chapter 9-Explainations

Once a decent distance from Junon, Kit and Bahamut glided inside and met everybody on the bridge.

"I know you all want to know what Talon has to do with me." She went to the bay window and put a hand against it, gazing out at the passing landscape as she explained.

As she explained, she seemed to turn back into the powerful and helpless young woman that had came to them after being accepted. Her badass-funloving self seemed to dissappear before their eyes, leaving this scared woman in its place. Her confidence and pride seemed to melt.

"It all started when I first found out about my powers. About 9 years ago. Me and Sora were in my grandmother's shop in Cosmo Canyon and she would telling us stories about our family while she served customers. This guy, Talon Saki, came in one day as she was telling us about the power of the females, looking for travel items. She continued her story as she served him. What we didn't know at the time was that he didn't leave the porch, he stayed and listened to her story. So when I went into the back to restock, he comes in around the back door with the intent to kidnap me. I immeaditly call for Sora, he runs in, and drives him off. Since then, he keeps trying to kidnap me."

"Why does he want you?" Angeal asked.

**"He wants to use her powers for his own benefit."** Bahamut replied, laying his head on her shoulder. The hand that was on the glass came down and wrapped around his head. She leaned her head against the dragons.

She nodded, "And just about every time he has tried, he was twarted in the attempt by either my cunning or by Sora or Bahamut, whichever one was closest."

"How long has this gone on?" Genesis asked.

Kit turned to him. "A few years. I know that sooner than later I'll have to take him down. And it's going to happen sooner than I thought. Once I get the amulet, he'll be waiting for me." She replied. She straightened, recalling her strength, pride and confidence. Her cat eyes blazed with fury. "But this time, I'll be ready for him. With my new powers, he won't stand a chance." She growled,laying her ears back and baring her fangs in an evil grin.

A look passed between Genesis and Bahamut. Bahamut gave a small nod. Even though they were nowhere close to completing the quest, it was time to tell her. She needed to know.

Just as Genesis opened his mouth to speek, Kit opened hers. "Okay guys, we've got a little while before we reach Icicle Town, let's get some more rest."

"Sounds good to me!" Zack quipped and ran off to the rear to claim a bed, Cloud hot on his heels. Angeal and Sephrioth followed the two boys. Kit walked up to the helm to make sure of their plotted course before returning to the front and sitting down against Bahamut. Genesis sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You're glad he's on our tail, arn't you?" He sked softly. He had noticed the delighted gleam in her eyes.

"You bet, all this trap-and -evade bullshit has been getting on my nerves. It's high time I took him out for good. Then maybe, I can finally get on with my life without worrying that someone's on my tail."

"How come he hasn't tried to capture you while you're at the compound?"

"Two reasons: One, I was too protected, too many people around to witness; and Two, because Sora was nearby. Last time Sora came to my rescue, he beat the crap out of Talon."

"Is that why he was limping when he retreated at the hanger?"

Kit nodded, leaning against him. "Broken leg that had healed incorrectly. Sora's doing."

"There's something you need to know." He began after Bahamut looked at him a second time.

She looked up at him. "What is it Gen?"

"Before you can reach the amulet, there is one last challenge you must accomplish." She waited for him to continue. "You must fight before you can get the amulet."

**"Who, we don't know. We only know it will be your hardest fight yet."** Bahamut added, his head in her lap.

"And now I have a pretty good suspicion your final challenge will be Talon."

"Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" She asked.

"We love you dearheart, we didn't want you to worry as worrying will deplete your strength reserves which you would need for the fight." Genesis told her.

"When were you going to tell me?" Her tail flicked in annoyance.

**"Not until we were closer to our destination."** Bahamut replied softly, sensing her agitation. **"We wanted to make sure you kept your strength reserves up for the fight with Talon."**

Kit let it go at that, knowing they were only looking out for her well-being.

"Did you really mean your threat to kill Talon?" She asked after a bit.

"Yes." Genesis replied.

"Too bad you won't be able to go through with it." She ginned.

"Oh? Why's that?" He looked down at her.

" 'cause that bastards mine." She growled. "I owe him for what he did to my dad and our ranch." She added.

**"Sora and Kit had gone to town to meet a client who was going to buy one of their chocobos, leaving thier father back at the ranch. The deal for the chocobo was made and Kit came home to bring her father the money. Sora would stay behind and finish with the client. Kit went into her father's office to find him face-down on the desk, dead. Kit immedeatly went in search of the killer and was attacked when she arrived at the stables. She fought back to the best of her ability while she had called out to Sora who was not far from the building. Sora came running full speed, pouncing on Talon from the rear. Even though Sora was smaller than the full-grown Talon, he was faster and did plenty of damage to Talon. Talon beat a hasty retreat, vowing to get her sooner or later."** Bahamut explained, his head in Kit's lap.

"It saddened me to bury our father and leave our life behind. We knew we couldn't stay there anymore, so we beat our own retreat to Rocket Town, where we met up with Cid Highwind, a friend of our dads. We stayed with him and his girlfriend Shera for a while then when SOLDIER recruits arrived, we went with them. I've kept in touch with Cid and Shera since." Kit added, petting the dragon's head, a few tears falling from her eyes. "And it still saddens me from time to time."

Genesis put both arms around her. She turned toward him, burying her head in his shoulder and cried. Before long, quiet breathing announced she had cried herself to sleep.

Bahamut gently nudged Genesis._** 'Take her into the captain's cabin. The bed is big enough for both of you get some rest.'  
**_  
_'What about you?'_ Genesis asked.

**_'I'll be fine right here. There's space enough for me to stretch out to my full length.'_** Bahamut replied, proving his point by stretching as a lazy cat would before resuming its nap in the sun.

As gently as he could, he picked her up and carried her into the room, laying her on the bed, and getting in beside her. Sensing movement on the other side of the bed, Kit rolled and curled up against him, purring softly. Genesis closed his eyes and let her presence and the comforting melody of her purrs lull him to sleep.

* * *

Me: As always folks, Read and Review!  
Reno: You don't have to send us this big ol' review, just a few words will suffice.  
Zack: You liked it, cool, tell us. You didn't like it so much, let us know.


	10. Snow Fun

**Kit: Geez. It's been a while since I last updated on this one. I've kinda hit a rough patch on this one and only have 10 and 11 done. When insipration hits me again and I continue writing, I'll post the next chapter. This one should keep you guys happy for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Snow Fun

Genesis woke that morning to find Kit gone. He didn't really worry as he knew she was still on the Highwind. Since their bond the day of her transformation, he could sense her presence if she was nearby and he knew she could sense his presence nearby as well.

_'Kit?'_ He called.

_'Bridge, meditating.'_ Came the reply. _'Breakfast is ready if your hungry. Zack's still asleep.'_ She added.

_'Who else is up?'_

_'Right now, just me.'_

_'What are you doing up?'_

_'As I said, meditating. When we're not traveling or whatever, I'm going to meditate.'_

_'How much sleep did you have?'_

_'I woke shortly before you did.' _She assured him. _'I'm starting to realize I don't need as much sleep as I did before the transformation to stay in peak condition. Well, sonofabitch.'_

_'What?'_

_'Zack's up.'_ He could hear the dismay in her voice.

Genesis chuckled. _'Second time too. If he gets up on his own tomorrow, I'll start to worry that somethings wrong with him.'_

He felt her shrug. _'I'll get him sooner or later.'_

Kit had her eyes closed when she sensed him enter the bridge.

"Are we there yet?" Zack whined. Kit's feline eyes rolled behind closed eyelids.

"We arrived a few minutes ago, while you were stuffing your face." Kit retorted.

"Can we go snowboarding?" He asked, looking out the large window at the whiteness.

Kit looked at him, "Do you know how?"

"It looks easy."

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"My family and I used to come here for winter vacation. Me and Sora have been snowboarding since we were little." Kit explained. "After we find what we're looking for, we'll hit the slopes. Have a little fun before we move on." She told him. Zack threw his arms around her neck.

"You're the best Kit!"

"I know I am." Kit grinned.

"Sounds like an idea. And I think Lazard would agree with me." Sephrioth said, walking up behind them. Angeal and Genesis were behind him.

"I think he would too." Kit agreed. "We have to balance the work with fun or everybody's gonna be cranky grouches before we're done."

Angeal chuckled. "I know Zack will be."

"Hey!" Zack protested, glaring at his mentor.

"Hey Zack?" Kit had noticed who was missing from their little gang.

"Huh?" Zack looked at the only female in the gang.

"Looks like your lil buddy ain't up yet. Why don't we wake him up?"

"You have a plan?" Zack grinned.

Kit extended her wings. "Find a loose feather. I know I have a couple." Zack searched one wing while Genesis searched her other wing.

"What does a feather have to do with waking up Cloud?" Sephrioth asked.

"Remember how we used to wake Angeal?" Genesis asked, gently tugging a feather and handing it to her. Kit could tell her teacher and lover was grinning.

Angeal groaned. "Oh, Shiva, don't remind me."

Kit folded her wings to her back and turned to them, her feline eyes bright. "Tell me Gen-sensei! I gotta hear this!"

"When the three us were cadets, Sephrioth and I used to wake Angeal up all the time. Our favorite time was the one the morning of our final exams. I had found a chocobo feather and Sephrioth had snuck a can of whipped cream from the kitchen. We put some in his hand and tickled his nose with the feather. We would duck down every time he swiped his nose until he finally hit his face the way we wanted. Then to top it off, we stuck his hand in a glass of water then left." By now, Angeal had covered his face with his hands and Sephrioth was having a hard time holding in his laughter. "When he woke up a few minutes later and saw the condition he was in, he asked us and we denied everything with straight faces. We let him draw his own conclusions." Genesis explained. Sephrioth couldn't hold it in any longer and he bust out laughing, making Genesis collapse in his own laughing fit. Both Kit and Zack stared at Angeal for a minute before collapsing aginst each other in a helpless laughter fit.

"Do you know where your mother hid the first clue?" Angeal asked. All of them wore warm clothing to ward off the cold except Kit, who had her black wings wrapped around her lean form to keep off the chill. To those who didn't know she had wings, it looked like she was wearing a big fluffy jacket.

"Bahamut knew which direction but not the exact location of the clue. But I have a pretty good idea where it might be." Kit replied, giving Bahamut's head a scratch. Bahamut was perched on her arm inside the warmth of her wings. "My mother was close friends with Professor Gast so I'm thinking she left the first clue at his home."

"Here?" Zack asked. Kit nodded.

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked.

"Pretty sure. My mother knew if Bahamut could pinpoint the start -off point that I would be able to find the clue itself." Kit replied, walking toward a small two story house not far from the inn. She walked up to the door and tried the knob, it was locked.

**"Let me try the lock."** Bahamut told her, poking his head out from between her feathers. Kit unfurled a wing and held her arm up to the lock. Kit shivered when the cold air hit her bare skin. The small dragon peered in the lock for a minute then stuck his tail inside and gave a twist. The lock popped open with a click. He put his forepaws against it and pushed. The door opened with a creaking of frozen hinges.

"Come in out of the cold. It shouldn't take me long to find it." Kit told them.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Sephrioth asked, shutting the door.

"Not really, but I'm going to look in the most logical places where it might be. I'll know it when I find it." She replied, already searching the table. Not finding it there, Kit closed her eyes and thought. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at the computer console near the door. Walking up to it, she put her hands on the keyboard and closed her eyes again, sensing her mother's spirit. Opening them again, she tapped out a command. When she hit the enter button, the monitor came to life. The speakers crackled and a woman's voice came through to them. The face to match the voice erupted into blurred pixels on the screen.

"Kittianna my daughter. Greetings to you. I hope you're as beautiful as you were when you were little. I hope you and your brother are well. If you're hearing this then that means you have gone through the transformation and have realized your power. I knew you would find this first clue. I knew you would grow up to be a smart young woman."

"What she didn't know was that I would become SOLDIER's only female and in league with some of SOLDIER's most powerful." Kit grinned at her friends. Sephrioth and Angeal smiled back at her and Genesis put an arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm proud to call her my student." He said. Kit leaned her head on his shoulder. _'As well as my mate.'_

"Your mom's pretty." Zack commented.

"I get my looks from her." Kit replied with a grin.

Her mother continued. "As you get each clue, you will notice that the holders will have one thing in common: your father or I knew them at some point. Your next clue lies at the Gold Saucer. " Zack cheered and Kit popped him to shut him up. "There, find the man they call Dio. Before he gives you his clue, you might have to prove to him you are my daughter by going a few rounds in his Battle Square. I have faith you will do fine. A word of caution my daughter, danger stalks you during this quest."

"No shit." Kit retorted. Zack and Cloud snickered.

While the elders puchased supplies and relaxed, Kit, Zack and Cloud rented snowboards and hit the slopes. At the moment, Zack was flat on his back, with Kit laughing at him.

"I told you it wasn't easy." Kit told him, giggling.

Zack heaved himself up. "I'll get it sooner or later."

"I gotta admit thought, I think you almost had it that time." Cloud replied, shifting his board to the side and halting beside Kit. When Zack pushed off, Kit and Cloud stayed behind him, ready to laugh at him if he fell again. This time, Zack managed to stay upright. Kit had to admit, the kid learned fast. Soon, all three of them were shredding the snow as if they were born doing it. Kit had just challenged Zack to a race when Bahamut came racing to her. He had chosen to stay back in her room at the hotel where it was warm.

**"Kit!"** She held up her arm for him to land on.

"What's wrong?" She scratched his head.

**"Talon, he followed us here."** He told her.

"What? How?" Kit bent to unstrap the snowboard from her feet. Just as she was stepping off the board, her ears flicked and she registered the rumble of an engine. Her head whipped up and saw Talon on a snowmobile racing toward her. Kit snapped out her wings and took to the sky.

_'Let's see him try to get me now.'_ She thought, smug. Kit wasn't suprised when he drew out a pistol and shot at her. She angled her wings and dodged the shots.

"You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!" She taunted. He withdrew another pistol and shot at her. She dodged the bullets a second time and discovered that they followed her. They were those special heat-seaking bullets she'd heard about. She was screwed. Kit didn't have any materia that could counter. She didn't even have Kitsune, her double-bladed sword. It was back in her room. She mentally kicked herself for not having it with her. But she knew who could counter. Kit flew closer to the inn, hoping they could see her.

_'Gen!'_ She cried, tapping into the mental link that connected them. _'It's Talon and he's using those heat-seaking bullets we've heard about!'_ A flash of red annouced he had heard as a fireball was sent streaking toward her. Kit skipped to the side and the fireball passed, followed by the bullets. She was relieved to see Talon beating a retreat with a large fireball on his tail followed by Angeal, Zack and Cloud. Zack looked pissed. She guessed that Angeal was following his charge to make sure he didn't go too far after Talon. She gently set down and folded her wings to her back as Genesis came up to her.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm fine. He just scared the hell out of me when he pulled out those heat-seaking bullets. I didn't have any materia that could stop them and I left Kitsune in the room. From now on, I'll carry her with me. There's no telling when he'll show up." Kit replied, burying her face in his neck.

* * *

Well? Read and Review if you guys don't mind.


	11. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
